


Service

by Noodle23



Series: FFXV Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Human Furniture, Kinktober, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle23/pseuds/Noodle23
Summary: Prompto makes himself useful, and biological functions remain largely unspoken.





	Service

“Tables don’t grip, Prompto. Don’t be naughty.”

The cup of Ebony balanced precariously on Prompto’s flattened palm as he knelt, knees splayed, back straight, at Ignis’ feet. 

“Yes... Your Highness.” 

He had to stay relaxed, get into the zone… at least that’s the mantra he used to remind himself not to fight the tension in his muscles. 

He seriously needed to pee. Like, yesterday. And watching that black liquid, sloshing back and forth as he squirmed and swayed, threatening to tip over the edges of Ignis’ mug, didn’t help in the slightest. 

He swallowed, taking a long breath to steady himself. Chancing a glance up to his Master, who was still thumbing idly through a new recipe book on the armchair before him, Prompto felt himself swoon just a little. Ignis had been in that same position he’d been in for the last… 15 minutes? Hour? Week? Holding back the urge to soak his pants made everything feel like a life time. But Ignis feigned indifference to his struggle… it scratched itches Prompto never knew he had.

Minutes passed, Ignis contently sipped away at his Ebony until it was gone, as with every sip he watched Prompto remembered vividly the water Ignis had made him drink on the journey here. His throat was dry now, full to the point of bursting, knowing he was right on the edge of… of…

“I suppose now that I don’t require a table, you’d be better use holding my book.” Ignis mused, regarding the blonde as one might a potted plant they’re unsure where to place. He leans forward, coaxing Prompto to rise with a soft touch under his chin, the other hand presenting the book. “Into my lap, Prompto,” he instructed, as if he wasn’t completely aware of his predicament, “Hold it open to this page.”

“Y-yes, Your Highness,” the younger man all but squeaked as the sudden shift pressed against his bladder. “Of course.”

Ignis watched intently as Prompto pressed a knee to either side of his lap, the leather creaking under the new weight. Book open at his chest, the blonde was clearly flushed, and the pages rose and fall with his quickening breaths. His arousal was inescapable, especially in his current pose of kneeling, straddled across Ignis lap as the older man reclined, now seemingly uninterested in the book. His eyes were locked to Prompto’s expression, the blonde’s attention clearly turned inward, a mental struggle to keep his composure and dignity. Or, at least, what remained of it.

Prompto shivered slightly above him, every ounce of his self-control focused on just… waiting it out, holding on, Ignis will be done reading soon and let me... let me…  
He choked out a gasp, instantly biting it back as he felt the first drops roll from his cock.

Ignis’ gaze was almost hot on his skin. He had his eyes shut tight, but Prompto could see that nearly predatory look, that confidence, that absolute resolve in letting him fight his body in vain before leading himself over the edge. He mewls and squirms as, without his permission, urine begins to stream warmly down his thigh. Soaking into his pants, down to his knee… down to Ignis’ lap. Everything tenses and Prompto’s nails dig into the book in utter humiliation, his cock growing warm and heavy with need. 

“I’m reading, Prompto,” comes the low, sultry voice from below him. The sound of cloth shifting as Ignis slips down just a touch, reclining further under the blonde. “Stay. Still.”

“… Y-…. Yes, H..Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of FFXV Kinktober - Complete!  
> Gosh, if speed wasn't an aim, this would have a lot more in it. I love Promnis, they make me so happy, especially when they get to be kinky boys. 
> 
> I'm posting a kinky FFXV drabble every day this month - tomorrow's prompts are: Public, Biting, Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles). It would be rude not to write a little Gladio, wouldn't it.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos, they're lovely to read and see!x


End file.
